Wade 'n' Slade
by Dricstar 'n xXBlackRavenXx co
Summary: The ultimate crossover whereby Slade  arch-nemesis of the Teen Titans  and Wade  aka Deadpool  collide in this action-packed, laugh out loud epic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Slade: If it isn't obvious the writers' xXBlackRavenXx and Dricstar don't own the characters in this story, you need to think about going back to primary school. Such pitiful minds... *sigh*'

Wade: Yeah that's right! Those guys don't own me. I'm freakin' Deadpool! And I don't know why you're goin' all "I pity a fool" on these guys, Slade. You're the one tryin' to copy MY look (the nerve). Sadly, I'm Deadpool! You hold no resemblance.

Slade: I believe I was written first...

* * *

><p>It's a still night. There is no wind, no wildlife, not even the ambient sound of traffic. Not a whisper, a murmur, or a-<p>

"-Okay. That's enough about the setting. I think we all get the point. Get to the bit about me. I'm the character this chapter revolves around!" Deadpool yells from behind a bush, located fifty yards from the gates of the X-Mansion.

"Better. But let's get to the part where everyone sees how awesome I am."

* * *

><p>"What are you up to?" Robin frowned at his arch nemesis, bo-staff at the ready.<p>

"I thought I'd test out my new weapons." He replied smugly, still unmoving as he watched the group of teenagers.

When they'd received the call informing them of a robbery down Main Street, they'd expected the Hive Five. Maybe Overload or Doctor Light. They hadn't been expecting Slade. Robin didn't like the sound of these new weapons, but he knew that couldn't be all Slade was up to. He wouldn't go out of his way like that just to play with his new toys. No, he was planning something big.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled. Slade hadn't technically attacked them yet, but he couldn't just stand here. This was a one in a lifetime chance to catch Slade. He knew it wasn't a Robot. He'd had Cyborg scan him.

Starfire and Raven shot into the sky and Beast Boy charged forward in his triceratops form. Slade remained still until the very last minute, pulling out a sword from a scabbard strapped across his back, and running it down the side of the triceratops' head plate. The noise was horrible, like nails on blackboards. Beast Boy was lucky he had turned into an animal with a lot of plating. Robin regarded the villain with narrowed eyes. The game had suddenly become a whole lot harder. The boy wonder often took hits from Slade's bo-staff during battle. He knew now that wasn't something he could afford to let happen. It was a sudden change in weapon, but Robin didn't doubt Slade's ability to use it.

* * *

><p>Deadpool reaches up and grasps the handles of the two katana, sheathed in the scabbards set in an x shape on his back. He pulls his swords, only to reveal an inch-worth of folded steel from each blade. He pauses, to centre himself, and like lightning he unsheathes both his katana simultaneously as he launches himself from the bush, towards the X-Mansion. With a single bound, Deadpool, dives over the twenty foot wall and lands in a crouched position, looking out onto the mansion grounds, swords at the ready. From the left he hears a clunk sound. He sharply turns his head to see one of the garden statues' heads split in half to reveal some form of sentry-machinegun. Deadpool sets his eyes on the X-Mansion and just as the security system opens fire, Deadpool, bolts towards the mansion. As he progresses through the field, multiple other machine guns pop out of the trees and up through the grass. Deadpool finds himself ducking and diving to avoid being hit by the thousands of bullets as he draws closer to the manor. He reaches the steps, leading up to the porch of the structure, but just as he reaches out for the door handle is hit in the back numerous times by the two sentry-guns, positioned on the stone banisters, either side of the steps. The door shattered as Deadpool flew into it. He lay still upon a pile of broken wood and glass. The wounds in his back fatal, but Deadpool has a party-trick. The bullets injected into Deadpool's body begin to surface, as if they were being internally pushed out. The bullets each roll off his back to join the rest of the debris and Deadpool slowly rose to his knees. First scratching his head and then dusting off some broken glass from his shoulder he looks up to see the residents of the mansion he had just invaded.<p>

* * *

><p>Starfire rained star-bolts down on the masked man, and he easily dodged them, pulling out a gun to aim at the alien. He was quick to shoot, and his aim was true, but Raven managed to get a shield up just in time, the force of the speeding bullet shattering her shield and sending her tumbling from the sky as it broke her concentration. Robin was suddenly worried about his team. He knew they were quick to adapt, but they hadn't faced guns before – at least, not ones with metal bullets. He was the only one who had some years of experience, thanks to the likes of villains like the Joker and Penguin.<p>

Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon and shot Slade in his chest. It didn't force him down, but the psychopath stumbled backwards as he fought to gain his balance. Robin took the opportunity and ran forward, swinging his bo-staff down in an arc, connecting with his black and orange mask.

Slade repaid Robin with a solid kick to his sternum, before bringing his sword back round. Again, Raven was there in time with a shield, this one holding against the weaker blow of the sharpened steel.

Slade was enjoying himself immensely. His new arsenal had obviously thrown the Titans off track, and it was taking them all their energy just to protect themselves, never mind put up a decent fight. He knew that next time he faced them he would no long have that advantage but if everything went to plan; there wouldn't be a next time. He'd miss fighting the Titans – they were formidable opponents, especially Robin, but he wouldn't be able to gain control of the city, and eventually the world while the Titans were around to fight back.

* * *

><p>The first he recognized from his days on the weapon X program, Wolverine, armed with his adamantium claws and reinforced with regenerative powers and his experience from the army. Backing him up were various others, each armed with their own individual and unique power, ready to defend their home from the intruder. Deadpool focuses on Wolverine as he is the one he is most familiar with.<p>

"Hey guys. Sorry to just burst in like this, haha, but I'm here on important business." Deadpool explains to the X-men. Wolverine looking unimpressed by Deadpool's appearance clenches his fists.

"What do you want?" Wolverine asks in his aggressively restrained tone.

Deadpool pulls out a scroll from behind him and holds it out. "This is a declaration to the residents of 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Centre that you will relinquish the mutant known as Kurt Wagner (aka Nightcrawler) to the designated mutant, Wade Wilson (aka Deadpool)- hehe, that's me! – so that we can incorporate his unique talents into the weapon X program. Thank you for your co-operation."

At that instant, three razor sharp claws pierce through the paper. Wolverine grabs Deadpool by the fold of his costume and pulls him in close. "Listen, I don't care what weapon X declares, so no one is going with you today. I can't even believe you're still working for them. I would have the right mind to gut you right here, but for the sake of the others I'm gonna give you a chance to buzz off before things get real nasty. You hearin' me, bub?"

Deadpool pulls away from the threatening Wolverine. "Woh! Logan. I'm just doing my job here. C'mon, just let me take the guy. You can spare just one lil' blue mutant can'tcha?" Deadpool says, sucking up in an attempt to persuade Wolverine into giving up Nightcrawler.

Wolverine takes one look at Deadpool and gives one simple answer. "No."

Deadpool takes a step back and reaches behind to the back of his belt. "I really didn't wanna do this, but –Kablewy!"

* * *

><p>"He's not getting away that easily!" Raven muttered, disappearing through a portal.<p>

Not even second had passed when she hit what felt like an explosion, being thrown back into their dimension onto the road.

* * *

><p>Deadpool detonates several smoke bombs on the ground between him and the X-men. Wolverine's vision impaired, he calls out for the others to protect Kurt, but Deadpool was already their pulling him further into the mist. Deadpool pulls out a small syringe filled with sedatives just about to inject Nightcrawler.<p>

"Sorry buddy. I'd sing you a lullaby instead, but we're a bit short on time."

Nightcrawler is then freed as a beam of red light knocks Deadpool to the floor. It was Cyclops accompanied by Jean Grey and Beast. As they closed in on the momentarily stunned Deadpool he flings a shuriken at Cyclops' visor, causing him to unleash an unstoppable beam of destructive light from his eyes. Cyclops dazed by the impact of the shuriken swings around accidentally knocking both Jean and Beast away.

Deadpool uses the opportunity to re-engage in his pursuit of Nightcrawler. Spotting him running for the stair-case, Deadpool springs into action and jumps onto Nightcrawler's back before he could vanish, knowing that it would cause him to vanish to another location as well. But instead of vanishing, Nightcrawler was knocked back, as if he had just jumped head-first into a brick wall.

But no sign of Deadpool – where did he go?

* * *

><p>"Raven!" Robin yelled as the titans ran over to her. "Are you okay? What happened?"<p>

She shook her head. "Something... I crashed into something. That shouldn't have happened. No one should be using the interdimensional lines of travel; only I and a few demons have that ability..."

A man wearing a red full mask caught their attention, also sprawled out on the blacktop not that far away from Raven. Robin couldn't help but think he looked like Slade. And those swords... "He's working for Slade! Get him!" Robin ordered, running at the stranger.

* * *

><p>Don't be strangers. Your reviews would be appretiated...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh… Wh-where am I?" Deadpool mumbles as he slowly recovers from his dazed state. "Wh-what's going on an-and who are all these angry looking people running toward- Umph!"

Robin's steel capped boot planted into the side of the masked mercenary's head. The force of the blow raised Deadpool off the concrete, directly into a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon.

Starfire swoops down, grabbing the man by the ankle and swirled him around before hurtling him towards Beast Boy. The green changeling morphed into a horse and kicked Deadpool away, sending him flying into a street-light. The impact of Deadpool's collision with the street-light caused the post to bend away slightly before he slid down to a sitting position, still leaning against its base. He held his head to allow himself to recover from the dizzy state this attack had incurred to him. Meanwhile, the Titans cornered in on the momentarily weakened mercenary, blocking any root of escape. Robin reached for the handcuffs on his belt.

"Stop!" Raven yelled, as she constructed a barrier of dark energy in front of her team-mates, grabbing their attention. "He's not working for Slade. Something went wrong when I teleported. I don't think he's from around here."

"What do you mean "not from around here"?" Cyborg frowned.

"Do you mean like from Canada?" Beast Boy finished.

"No, Beast Boy, not like Canada." Raven replied in her monotoned voice.

"Well actually-"

"-I mean dimensionally" Raven finished, cutting over Deadpool as though he hadn't spoken.

"Dude! What?"

"That's not possible!" Cyborg protested loudly, shaking his head.

"Of course it's possible. I use interdimensional travel all the time. That's how my father came to Earth. You've all used it too, when you've gone through any of my portals. It's entirely possible; the statistics of something like this happening however are close to nil." She explained, before adding dryly "I'm sure you all remember Larry*."

"I think I see where you're coming from." Robin spoke unsurely. "Is there any way you can send him back?" He queried.

"Well, to send him back we would first have to figure out which dimension he came from, and due to the sheer number of dimensions, parallel and otherwise, it could take forever to find the right one."

"Please, friends, but do we not need to find the man of red spandex before we can send him home?" Starfire asked, as she tapped her leader's shoulder.

"What do you mean, Star? He's right th-" Cyborg is cut short as he turns to see the empty street before them.

"Dude, where'd he go!"

Little did the Titans know that whilst they were distracted Deadpool slipped down a nearby manhole, leading into the sewers.

"Boy, what a weird day. I get a job to kidnap some blue kid only to end up in some strange neighborhood I've never been to before, only to be jumped by a gang of teenagers. Kids these days. What is this world coming to? I don't get paid enough for this." Deadpool complains, as he ventures down the cesspool.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep within the sewers of Jump City, the misplaced Merc with a mouth was trotting through the tunnels of faeces and urine.

(You just had to jump in bed with weapon X, didn't you? See where it's got you?) "Yeah, yeah! Nag, nag, that's all you ever do." The lost mercenary argued with the voice in his head, as he continued venturing down the maze called Jump City's sewer system.

(I'm just saying, if you'd just listened to me for once we wouldn't be in this mess.) "I've heard it all before. You're like a broken record, you know that? Change your lines every once in a while." (Well, if you listened to me every once in a while I wouldn't have to repeat myself –Hey! What's that?) "What's what? I don't see anyth- Oh…" The mercenary paused to observe the strange design before him.

"That's a big door." Deadpool commented, as he studied the high-tech door with multi-locking systems.

(Now that's security.) "I wonder if anyone's home." Deadpool tapped loudly on the smooth surface of the metal.

(I really doubt anyone's going to answer." Don't be so pessimistic. Look there's buttons; buttons do things." The mercenary brushed off the concerns the voice in his head was trying to provoke and leaned over to the combination pad, stationed to the right of the door. He spontaneously and erratically spammed in a random combination. The door responded with a bleep, which echoed through the tunnel.

(Oh, you've done it now!) The door slid open with a low hiss, revealing a dark cavern.

"Yep. I think I did." Deadpool smirked, before sticking his head through the door. "Anyone home?" Receiving no reply, he felt obliged to dwell further into the darkness. The lights flickered on with a series of clicking noises, lighting up the cavern with an orange glow, revealing several pedestals holding various gadgets and weapons, each with its own spotlight.

(Those look expensive.) "Yeah! Let's touch stuff!" Deadpool lunged over to the nearest object, snatching it with his gloved hand. The object wasn't that different from the handle of a screwdriver, though it looked as if it were broken in two, with one half dangling from his grip by a bundle of wires.

"Am I holding this right?" He asked, bemused by the foreign object.

"If you are intending to break down your molecular structure, then yes." An ominous replied from behind the mercenary.

Deadpool turned to face the voice. "Oh, hi… um… I'll just put this back." He moved his hand, without looking, to place the object back on the pedestal, but misjudged the distance, letting the object fall to the floor. The object clattered loudly on the ground, letting off a beam of purple light which hit a table between it and the stranger, the table disappearing as its molecular structure decomposed. The item it had been displaying hit the floor and smashed into several pieces.

"I do hope that wasn't expensive." The mercenary cringed.

The stranger stepped forward into the spotlight, revealing his black and orange mask. "You have no idea." His voice was low and tight with irritation. "How did you get in here? Did the Titans send you?"

"Titans! Who the hell are the Titans?" Deadpool responded.

"Don't play games with me." Slade drew his sword. "The Teen Titans! No one can just wonder in here."

Deadpool retaliated to the threat by drawing his own weapon, duel katana.

"I'm tellin' you, I don't know any Titans –And I did just walk in here, seriously." He defended, quickly.

(Wait. Didn't that traffic-light-kid refer to his team as the Titans? I mean, they are 'teens'; Teen Titans.) "I don't get it,"

"Who are you talking to? Robin perhaps?" The villain queried.

"Robin? Who's Robin?"

Frustrated by Deadpool's response, Slade leapt through the air, with a grunt of fury, bringing his sword down in front of him, as he aimed to cut the intruder in half. Deadpool deftly moved to the side, avoiding his attacker's intended fatal blow.

"Whoah! No need to get all hostile." Deadpool calmly attempted to defuse the situation. Slade ignored the mercenary and turned, swinging his sword round in a wide arc, aiming for his opponent's throat. Deadpool ducked and lunged forward, aiming to pierce the man's torso, only to receive a heavy kick to his head, catapulting him across the dark room.

"Hey, not the face!" Deadpool used the momentum to execute a back-flip, landing neatly in a crouched pose, holding his katana in front of him, pointed at the villain.

With two adrenaline fueled yells, the two launched themselves at each other, swords raised. As they both moved in to defend themselves from each other's attacks their swords clashed, fixed together in a battle of wills.

"So, who are you?" Deadpool inquired casually, despite current events.

"I would have expected your master to have informed you of who you were dealing with." Slade dryly replied.

Deadpool, offended by the suggestion of him having a master, overpowered Slade, forcing him back a few steps, before glaring the villain down, and Slade replying with an equally vicious glare of his own.

"Number one rule of Deadpool; nobody owns me." The mercenary stated in a dark tone.

He raised both katana above his head as he threw himself at Slade. Deadpool brought them down in a V shaped motion, planning to deliver a killing blow. However, Slade veered under the twin blades, bringing his own round to successfully sever Deadpool's head. Triumphantly, Slade sheathed his sword and started to walk away from the defeated intruder.

"A tip from the true master; emotions make you sloppy."

Hearing movement behind him, Slade turned with a frown to find Deadpool's body reaching for his dismembered head. Re-assembled, Deadpool pushed himself to his feet and brushed down his suit.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

Slade leaned forward slightly, bemused. "Well, that's interesting."

"What? The regeneration thing? Yeah, it's just a lil' something I picked up back at home." Deadpool shrugged.

Slade stepped forward. "Start talking."

* * *

><p><strong>Dricstar<strong>** – Had fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the read as we spent hours writing it :)**

**xXBlackRavenXx**** – Tried to up our game here. We noticed earlier chapters were ridiculously short. **

**Don't be shy – Any reviews would be more than welcome!**


End file.
